Lady Knights Are Still Great Warriors
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: After Keladry of Mindelan became a Knight without magical help, it opened the door for other young girls to become knights. However, a mistake by a Lady Squire can change what all Lady Knights have worked for.Next chapter up.
1. Prologue

_**Title: Lady Knights Are Still Great Warriors**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own anybody are anything you recognize. I wish I did but no such luck. **_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Summary**_

After Keladry of Mindelan became a Knight without magical help, it opened the door for other young girls to become knights. However, a mistake by a Lady Squire can change what all Lady Knights have worked for.

_**Prologue**_

Keladry of Mindelan, the oldest living Lady Knight since the death of Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, has to convince King Roald of Conte that Lady Knights can still be great warriors. Even though a mistake by a female squire and caused the lives of sixteen men. When King Roald declares a decree that state's there will be no more female knights after the four female squires. Roald not only loses all his Lady Knights but one of his best friends.

_**Lady Knights**_

Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau

Keladry of Mindelan

Cassandra of Nond

Natasha of Hollyrose

Gabriela of King's Reach

Isabella of Trebond

Brianna of Naxen

Phoebe of Golden Lake

_**Squires **_

Lexa of Quennscove

Evelyn of Mindelan

Lillian of King's Reach

Mara of Kennan


	2. Lady Knights

_**I wanted to tell you a little about the Lady Knights before I posted any other chapters. **_

_**Cassandra of Nond**_

Third Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall Cassandra of Nond is a tall, beautiful young woman. Became a page two years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She has long black hair and blue eyes with a personality like her great uncle Francis of Nond, quite and shy. Her hoarse has the same traits as her mistress. She is named after the Nond crest, Tiger. She will protect her mistress with her life. Cassandra's friends call her Cass. Her knight-master was Sir Cleon if Kennan.

_**Natasha of Hollyrose**_

Fourth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall Natasha of Hollyrose is a short slime beautiful young lady. She became a page three years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She has red curly hair like her older brother Merric of Hollyrose that comes down two hr mid-back. She has brown eyes and she is very outgoing. Her horse is called Racer because she wins all the races Natasha enters. Her knight-master was Seaver of Tasride.

_**Gabriela of King's Reach**_

Fifth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall Gabriela of King's Reach is a short version of her uncle Faleron of King's Reach. She became a page three years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She had short curly brown hair with green eyes. She is very outgoing and loving like her horse Christy. Her knight master was Owen of Jesslaw.

_**Isabella of Trebond **_

Sixth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Isabella of Trebond has red curly hair like her cousin Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau but she has blue eyes. She became a page four years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She is very outgoing unlike Alanna. Her horse's name is Orion. Her friends call her Bella. Her knight master was Esmond of Nicoline.

_**Briana of Naxen**_

Seventh Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Briana of Naxen has long brown hair and blue eyes. She is very shy and understanding. She became a page eight years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She is the youngest daughter of Gareth of Naxen, the younger. Her horse is named Star for the white star shape on her forehead. Her knight master was Conal of Mindelan.

_**Phoebe of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak**_

Eighth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Phoebe of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak has brown hair and blue eyes. She is out going but is ready to defend her friends like Dimond her beautiful white horse. She became a page eleven years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She is the only daughter of Raoul and Buri of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak. Her Knight-Mistress was Keladry of Mindelan.

_**Lexa of Quennscove**_

Ninth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Lexa of Quennscove has long blond curly hair and green eyes. She is as outgoing as her father Sir Nealan of Queenscove. Her horse's name is Fairy. Became a page thirteen years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. Her Knight-master is Sir Merric of Hollyrose.

_**Evelyn of Mindelan**_

Tenth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Evelyn of Mindelan has brown curly hair with hazel eyes. She is outgoing and very talkative. She is the daughter of Keladry of Mindelan and her father is unknown. Her horse's name is Raze. She became a page thirteen years after her mother became a knight. Her Knight-Master is Sir Nealan of Queenscove.

_**Lillian of King's Reach**_

Eleventh Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Lillian of King's Reach has brown hair and green eyes. She is shy and very quiet. She became a page fourteen years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. She is the daughter of Faleron of King's Reach. Her horse's name is Dax and her Knight-Master is Owen of Jesslaw.

_**Mara of Kennan**_

Twelfth Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. Mara of Kennan has red curly hair and blue eyes just like her father, Sir Cleon of Kennan. She is shy and very talented. Mara was the first Lady Squire to be able to have a Lady knight as a Knight-Mistress. She became a page fourteen years after Keladry of Mindelan became a knight. Her Knight-Mistress is Cassandra of Nond.


	3. The Meeting

(Thanks to those who reviewed on the last two chapters Guardian of the Small, mysticmagicmage, Alexis of the Westlands, and ghettogurl1126)

**Chapter 1: the Meeting**

"Three years ago King Johnathon died. His Queen died two years earlier, which left King Roald and Queen Shinkokam, rulers of Tortall. Roald, having Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan as a friend, knew what Lady Knight could do. Like his father King Roald allowed females to become page's to train as Knight. Some might say it was a mistake, a huge and terrible mistake."

**Mid winter**

_**Corus,**_

_**The capital of Tortall;**_

**_In the 3rd year of the reign of_**

_**Roald and Shinkokam, his Queen,**_

_**474 H.E. (Human Era)**_

" Roald, you can't be serious." Sir Nealan of Queenscove said looking at his king and long time friend. Roald, whose eyes were locked on Kelandry of Mindealn, the oldest living Lady Knight who looked like she was about to yell.

"I'm very serious, Neal. As of right now there will be no more Lady page's when the Lady Squires become Knights they will be the last."

"Roald," Cleon of Kennan said walking forward. "I know your upset but…"

"Do you remember it was your daughter who made the mistake that cost the lives of sixteen men Cleon," the king asked still looking at Keladry. Cleon eyes wide, forcing the anger out of his voice he started his reply.

"My daughter was not the only squire there your majesty. If I'm not mistaken, there where four other squires there"

"Which were male I might add" Keladry said her voice was steady and calm "what are you doing with them… nothing your just looking the other way. I agree that there should be some kind of action taken, however on all of them not just Mara" Roald nodded his head.

"The other four squires, yes, I assure you action will be taken. That does not change my mind however. I'm sorry Kel" Kel looked over at the queen who held no emotion on her face. She might have lived in Tortall for years but she was still a Yamain. The queen said nothing so Kel looked back at Roald who was watching her.

"Will Squire Mara of Kennan be able to become a Knight, since the male Squires aren't being kicked out I see no reason why she should" Kel said walking closer to Roald when he said nothing Kel spoke again "that's the one thing you can be fair on" she said stopping only a few feet in front of him.

"I will allow her to finish her training but she will not go into the field. Her and her Knight-Mistress will be assigned to the palace."

"Good, Lexa and Evelyn's ordeals are coming up in two weeks, Lillian and Mara will be knights next year" Kel said turning her back on her King.

"If _she _pass's her ordeal" he said. Kel stopped and turned around.

"_They _will, that I promise you" she started to walk away again.

"You are not dismissed Kel" Roald said loudly. She stopped for a moment.

" I am Knight of Tortall. I will follow your order but we are no longer friends, only my friends call me that name with, your majesty" with that she walked out with Neal and Cleon following.

"You shouldn't have done that," the Queen said looking at her husband.

"I did what I had to, you know that" Roald replied shaking his head "I just hope I'm doing the right thing because I'll lose all my friends if I'm not"

At the other end of the castle Kel walked into a room full of Lady Knights and Squires about to tell the worse news they have ever heard.

_**(I wanted to thank you for reading now please review)**_


	4. Bad News

**(I like to thank everyone that reviewed. wigitdog and Guardian of the Small)**

**Chapter 2: Bad News**

"What, you can't be serious." Cassandra of Nond yelled after Kel told them the bad news. "He can't do that" she thought for a second "can he?" Kel looked at her and nodded.

"You know he can Cass. You all know that." She looked around to see all of them looking at her in shook. "Don't look at me like that." She told them.

"Its all my fault" Mara said sitting in a corner away from everyone. "This wouldn't have happened if …" she started to cry.

"Mara stop." Kel said walking over to her and hugging her. "Its not your fault. Do you hear me." Mara nodded and buried her head in Kel's shoulder.

"Will you tell us what happened Mara?" Natasha of Hollyrose walked over to her. "You barely said a word since this happened." Mara just shook her head.

"The King has not been himself since his father died from that fever" Kel told them. "Maybe it's taken a greater toll on him then I thought. Ever since then his views have changed. We used to be close when we were younger, but he changed"

"Kel what are we going to do?" Isabella of Trebond asked. Everyone looked back to Kel.

"Yeah, if the King doesn't believe in us anymore why should we serve him" Phoebe of Golden Lake Malorie's Peak asked looking out the window. "If the King loses faith in his Lady Knights, then others will surly hate us."

"Not are parents and friends. They wont hate us," Evelyn of Mindelan said. "But Phoebe's right mother, we can't let the King do this"

"What can we do, Eve? The King's made up his mind" Cass said looking away from Mara.

"I'll think of something" Kel told them sadly. "Right now all of you go get some sleep." As they all started to walk out Kel asked Mara to stay, when they were out Kel looked over to the small girl. "Mara, I know I haven't been around you that long. You barely know me, but I want you to know you can trust me. Do you understand?" Mara nodded. "Please tell me what happened."

"We were sitting next to the fire" Mara started.

"When you say 'we' you mean you and the other squires?" Mara nodded.

"We were talking about what were going to do when we became knights. Everyone else except three guards had gone to sleep. I heard something but the others said it was just my imagination. If … if I had sounded the alert those men might still be alive," Mara said voice shaking.

"Its not your fault. I promise everything is going to be ok," Kel said smiling a little. "Go and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" as Mara left Kel was left thinking of what she was going to do"

Thanks for reading, but I won't know if you liked it unless you review 


	5. Lord Raoul and Third Company

_**Chapter 3: Lord Raoul**_

Keladry of Mindelan was sitting in her room the next morning looking out her window. She had been up all night trying to think of something that would make everything go back to how it used to be. She heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be at this time of morning.

"Come in" Kel called not bothering to face the door. The door opened then close. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned around to see her former Knight-Master, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak standing two feet in front of her. She smiled and jumped up to give him a hug. "It's been forever since I last saw you." She said pulling out of is embrace.

"I know and I'm sorry. Third company has been near the borders of Tusaine. We think there planning an attack on us. The outer fiefs wouldn't have a chance if they attacked. Second Company has relieved us." He said watching her. "What's wrong?" he asked. He could tell something wasn't right. " Kel what happened?"

"There was an accident." she started.

"Did something happened to Phoebe" Kel shook her head "Eve?" he asked.

"No there fine but something happed to Mara"

"Mara, Cleon of Kennan daughter. Is she alright" Kel told him to sit down and she explained everything that happened in the meeting with Roald and then her talk with Mara. "I don't know what to do" they were both quite for a few minutes.

"Mara blames herself?" he asked. Kel nodded her head. "What's going to happen to the other squires?"

"I don't know," she told him. "He's going to let Mara complete her training"

"That's good. We'll think of something."

"Do you know how hard it's going to be for her, well for all of us? This is just something the conservatives have been waiting for." They sat there for a few more seconds before the silence was broken.

"I will talk to later. I have to go take care of a few things," he said standing up.

"Raoul" Kel said as she was yawning. He stopped right at the door and turned to face her. "I wanted to thank you for letting Eve stay with me" he smiled.

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep, that's an order" she smiled a little.

"Yes sir" she said mock saluting him. He left then she turned back to her window falling asleep. When he left he settled back on the widow seal and went to sleep.

At another part of the castle Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak walked into Third Company's mass hall were all his men were.

"Sir, have you heard what the king has done" Domitan of Masbolle asked walking over to him. _'News travels fast here' _he thought.

"Yes, Kel just told me." He said looking around.

"Has the king lost his mind" Markus of Quennscove asked. "Does he know what this is going to do?"

"Of course you're going to say that, your baby sister is one of them," someone said.

"Shut up Aden" Markus said.

"Don't worry mark, everything will be fine" Raoul said.

_**(Thank you for reading. Please review)**_


	6. Ordeals and Eve’s Father

_**Chapter 4: Ordeals and Eve's Father**_

(Thanks too my two reviewers Redneck Girl and PotterChickeydey)

_Special thanks to my beta PotterChickeydey _

**T_wo weeks later_**

Evelyn of Mindelan stumbled out of the Chamber Ordeal. She walked away a little before being caught by her mother.

"You did it, Eve. You passed. I'm so proud of you." Kel told her daughter. She was the last of her year to go though her Ordeal. Lexa had just passed her Ordeal the night before. Eve hugged her mother tightly. "You ok?" Eve nodded.

"You can talk now, Eve." Raoul told her smiling at her.

"I'm never going in that thing again." Eve whispered. "Never."

"You and me both." Lexa said coming up to stand right behind her friend. "The King is here." Lexa nodded behind Kel. She looked over to see the King looking their way.

"I want you to go get some rest before tonight, Eve. When you're knighted, I have something very important to tell you." Eve nodded. With Lexa's and Raoul's help, Eve wobbled to her new room.

"She did it." A man said, behind Kel. She turned around to see him. "She's all grown-up now."

"With no help from you." Kel whispered, as she walked by him. He followed her until they got to the gardens, without speaking.

"What do you mean by that? I helped her the best I could without people thinking she's important to me."

"You don't know the first thing about her. She's your daughter and the only thing you know is she was just knighted." Kel turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't you think I wanted to know her, Kel? I've tried talking to her, she's always nervous around me."

"Everyone's nervous around you. Well people who don't know you."

"Kel," The man said, running his hand down her face. Kel closed her eyes, breathing hard. "After all these years, I still make you nervous" Kel looked at him. _'I need to get out of here'_ Kel thought, as she pulled away. "Don't leave." The man grabbed her arm again.

"I have too. I have to get ready for tonight." She said looking away. "If I stay, we might do something we will regret." She whispered.

"I never regretted anything that happened between us." He told her.

"Da?" A little voice came from behind them. They both looked behind Kel to see a little boy walking over to them. Kel stepped away from the man, as he picked up the little boy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the little boy. "Where is your mother?" Kel started to walk away again. "Kel"

"I regret it." was all she said, as she walked away.

"What does she regret, Da?" The little boy asked.

His father answered. "Nothing you have to worry about son. Nothing at all"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kel, what happened?" Neal asked when he saw Kel stumbled into his room. Yuki came out, to see what Neal was complaining about.

"I just had a little run in with Eve's father." Kel whispered.

"What?" Neal and Yuki said at the same time.

"I said, I jus…"

"We heard what you said." Yuki told her sitting down.

"My father?" They all turned to see Eve and Lexa standing next to the door. "My father is here. Can I meet him? Did he come and see my ordeal." Eve asked looking hopeful. "Where is he?"

"Eve, you don't want to meet him. You'll only get a broken heart." Her mother told her.

"I have a right to know, Mother. You can't keep it from me forever." Eve ran out of the room, with Lexa right behind her.

"Maybe I should just tell her." Kel said, looking at her friends.

"Maybe, but how are you going to explain it?" Neal asked.

"I have no idea"

**_Poll_**: _I know who Eve's father is but can you guess?_

A.) Cleon of Kennan

B.) Domitan of Masbolle

C.) Faleron of King's Reach

D.) Merric of Hollyrose

E.) Numair Salmalin

F.) Roald of Conte'

G.) Wyldon of Cavall

H.) None of the above


	7. Chapter 7

_(Just wanted to say sorry about the long wait… I know it's been forever but if you'll like me to contuie please review and tell me too… I know this is not very long but I'll write more as soon as I can)_

_Thanks to my Beta Icestar4621 for correcting this chapter_

_Chapter 5: Knighthood and Truths_

Keladry of Mindelan watched as her daughter Evelyn of Mindelan kneeled in front of the King to be knighted. The proud mother could feel the tears that threatened to fall at the sight; she couldn't even explain how proud she was of her daughter at that moment. Smiling, she looked to her best friend and Eve's Knight-Master, Sir Nealan of Queenscove and gave him a small smile.

"I can't believe Eve is already knighted… it seems like yesterday she was just a Page," she whispered fondly, looking back toward her daughter as she turned to face the Court. There were less people than had been present for the male knights. "News of the kings new decree has traveled fast… people are starting to hate Lady Knights already… Even the ones who have sided with us for years," Kel whispered sadly to Neal. "I went to the training fields and saw the four male squires rebuilding the new stables. It's rumored that's their only punishment."

Neal took a deep breath, watching as Eve walked toward them so they could present her with her new shield. They had both chipped in and had it especially made from Raven Armory with the Mindelan crest. A gray owl with its wings stretched out on a blue field rimmed with cream. The only difference between the male knights and the females was the shield's border, which had two formed rings around it; the outer blue while the inner was cream. Like her mother and all Lady Knights before her, with the exception of Lady Knight Alanna, she had a distaff border.

Both Kel and Neal smiled as they placed the shield on her arm, "I'm so proud of you Eve," Kel told her, placing a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Now it's time to go look nice for the people," Neal said, stepping away, gently grabbing Kel's arm as he went. "Time to let her go enjoy this… at least there's no war like there was when we were knighted… she won't have to go straight into the field. She's free to do as she wishes."

"I know," Kel said, looking up at Neal. "I'm going to tell her," she whispered suddenly to him.

Neal looked at her, "Tell her wh…" he stopped, "Tell her about her father," he whispered back in surprise, facing her completely now.

"She was right earlier Neal… she has a right to know," Kel told him, looking toward Eve. "I just hope she won't hate me."

Neal gave her a tight hug. "She won't hate you," he whispered gently.

Kel watched as her daughter danced with Neal's second son, Markus of Queenscove, a soldier of Third Company. "They seem to like one another," said a voice behind her and she spun to see the man she had tried to avoid for nearly eighteen years, Eve's father.

"They were raised together… he's only two years older," Kel said, glancing back toward the two. "Funny you would notice," she said slowly.

"Kel… what would you have me do?" he asked, whispering. "But this isn't a good place to talk about this," he murmured, looking around anxiously. "Come with me," he said and when Kel hesitated he added a quiet, "Please." Kel sighed, following him out of the room and onto the terrace. The man stopped, spinning around to look at her. "I've tried to get to know the girl," he said, but Kel interrupted him.

"Her name is Evelyn in case you've forgotten _'Sir'_, not _Girl_," Kel snapped. "And you should know she is very intelligent and brave… but when it comes to talking to you…" she stopped, looking away. "Do you know how many times she's asked about you… today even," Kel asked, looking back toward him.

"She's very curious, is she?" he asked, amused. "Definitely got that from you."

He chuckled and Kel glared at him. "I'm telling her about you," she said and smirked when he stopped laughing, his eyes wide. "Don't think that's very funny, do you?" she said, patting him on the shoulder and walking back into the castle.

The man grabbed her arm, "No… it's too dangerous," he whispered, not letting her go.

"For you maybe… but you know what she told me earlier… she said she had the right to know and she does," Kel said, glaring at him and when he didn't let go she said, "I don't expect you to do anything, and I'll make sure she knows that… now let me go."

"I'm not thinking of myself Kel… I'm thinking about the two of you… especially Evelyn…" His hand tightened around her arm, "You know I'm right."

"Perhaps, but this is my choice, not yours. You can't tell me what to do!" Kel snapped, yanking her arm away from him.

"I have a say too Kel. Even though I haven't played an active roll in her life doesn't mean I don't get a say… I agreed to her going for her shield didn't I?" he said furiously.

"I would have let her with or without your permission… you don't even know the first thing about her," Kel told him angrily.

"I know plenty of things about her," he said defensively.

"Really, like what?" she asked and after a moment of him not saying anything she asked, "What's her favorite color? What's her greatest fear? What was the first word she ever said?"

When he still didn't say anything she took a deep breath and said, "Dom knows more about her then you do… he's acted like her father more then you have!" Kel watched as he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down heavily. "Look I know you want to know her," she said after a moment. "You can't though… besides, she only wants to know who you are, that's all."

"Alright," the man said, "But… but let me be there," he pleaded.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kel asked, sitting next to him.

"She'll have questions, and besides… maybe I could learn more about her," he said softly.

"She doesn't think very highly of you at the moment… none of us do," Kel said, looking away.

"I know, but I stand by my decision," he said, getting to his feet. "Later tonight… I'll meet you in the gardens… in an hour."

Kel nodded, watching him walk away, surprised when he stopped and turned around, seeming to hesitate briefly. "What was her first word?" he asked after a moment.

Kel smiled, "Meathead… or more like Mehead but we knew what she meant… you can thank Dom for that," she said, affection in her voice as she remembered.

The man smiled before turning once more and walking away and Kel sighed. "Roald," she called out and he stopped, looking back at her. "She's not going to like you… not after the Decree," she told him.

"I know," was all he said, before walking away. _'This is going to be fun,' _Kel thought to herself sarcastically as she walked back in to find her daughter still dancing with Markus. She smiled when she saw them laughing.

Nearly an hour later Kel walked toward her daughter who was now talking to her friend Lexa. "Eve," she called once she was right behind her. "Mind if I steal you away for awhile?" she asked, and Eve nodded her acceptance, hugging Lexa and walking with her mother out of the room.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," Kel said a minute later when the two of them were alone in the gardens. "And you're right… so if you still want to know I'll tell you who your father is," she said softly, stopping and looking her daughter in the eyes."

"Really?" Eve gasped and at her mother's nod she smiled. "Will I meet him?" she asked.

Kel hesitated, "You already know him Eve," she said finally.

Eve frowned, "I do?" she questioned slowly. "Is it Uncle Dom?" she asked, a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Kel give her a small smile before answering, "If it were that simple I would have told you long ago… not that Dom wouldn't have been glad to be your father… he is rather attached to you," she rambled nervously.

"Then who is it?" Eve asked. "Lexa and I always thought it was Uncle Dom," she said. "We look alike, okay not at all, but we acted alike and so I thought he was my father."

Kel smiled, "You do act like your father… a little…" she said, not looking at her daughter. "He'll be here in a minute," she said, looking behind Eve and spotting Roald as he stepped into view. "Just don't hate me," Kel said slowly, feeling the desperation inside as Roald drew closer.

Eve felt someone had walked up behind her and she knew by the expression on her mother's face that it was her father. She turned slowly but nothing could have prepared her for the person she saw standing there…

"You…" Eve said slowly, turning back toward her mother, "Him…"

"Eve, I know you didn't expect," Kel started, but was cut off by Roald.

"We're sorry," he said, walking closer to his daughter. "If we had told you or if the wrong people had found out that you were my daughter they could have used you against me… only a handful of people know."

Eve stared in shook, "You're serious," she gasped, looking between the two of them.

"Let us explain," Kel said, stepping forward, but Eve stumbled away. "Eve!" Kel said desperately.

"No!" Eve yelled, her voice shaking as she glared at them both. "You've lied to me my whole life," she accused, turning to Kel. "And you," she added, pointing furiously to Roald. "You only care about yourself… _use me against you_… you would probably like that… get rid of me and be done with it… like Lady Knights all together… just so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore!"

"That's not true," Roald said loudly. "I would have loved to raise you as my daughter… there are things you need to understand before…"

"No, I think I understand enough!" Eve said angrily, storming away.

"Eve," Kel shouted, following after her but Roald grabbed her arm.

"Let her go… she needs time… we can explain later," he told her.

"She hates me," Kel whispered and Roald hugged her. "She is right about one thing though," Kel said suddenly, as Roald rubbed circles in her back.

"And what would that be?" he asked gently.

"Lady Knights… you are trying to get rid of us," she said, pulling away. "I'm going to find Neal… he'll know what to do," she murmured before leaving Roald standing there.

'_I had too,' _were the king's only thoughts as he watched Kel walk away.

_(If you like the story please review and tell me so… if you want me to update then I will… thank you for reading)_


End file.
